Karin VS Momo
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Toshiro decides it's a good idea for Karin to meet Momo. Without telling her first. It's up to Ami and Ren to make this doesn't end badly. TK Mentions of Byakuya/Ami and Shuhei/Ren


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with another Bleach story for you all. The title kinda says it all and believe it or not, the cause for this is Toshiro. He decides it's a good idea for Karin and Momo to meet. *snorts* Brilliant, really. Oh and you'll see Katie's and my OCs again. Yes, Ami and Ren are part of this but they're behaving! This time...wait until we post their stories...Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Ami and Katie owns Ren.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're insane."

"Stop saying that."

"Well it's true!"

"Now, now, Ami. If Toshiro wants to expose Karin to her potential death, that's his decision."

"Kyoraku, I don't think that helped."

"Hey Ukitake, look! That vein in his forehead is twitching again."

"Aw! Why'd he leave?"

"Captain, you have paperwork to do."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kyoraku move that fast before."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ren blinked at Ami. "He's doing what?"

Ami nodded. "You heard me. He's bringing Momo to the World of the Living so she and Karin can meet each other."

Ren blinked again before shrieking. "IS HE INSANE?"

Ami nodded once more, unphased by her friend's reaction. "That's the general agreement."

Ren shook her head in disbelief. "The idiot. At least Karin knows I don't have feelings for him so she didn't freak about me. Momo, damn Karin knows everything."

Ami cocked a brow. "Thanks to you, I'm guessing."

Ren waved a dismissive hand. "Not the point." she huffed. "We need to be there."

Ami smirked. "Already taken care of. Byakuya is going to open a gate for us about fifteen minutes before Toshiro and Momo are scheduled to leave. That way we can warn Karin so she's not unpleasantly surprised."

Ren grinned. "I knew you dating that stick in the mud was a good thing."

Ami gave Ren a look. "Ren,"

Ren coughed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Ami shook her head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"URAHARA!"

Urahara paled and looked at Tessai. "I'm not here."

"Oh don't even try that." Ren grabbed the shop owner. "Like he wouldn't tell us you went downstairs."

Urahara sighed. "What do you two want?"

"We need gigias." Ami said. "We're here to visit for a bit and want to blend in." she gave Urahara a look. "Just make sure we don't look ready to go clubbing."

Urahara huffed. "Ruin my fun."

"Hey if you wanna have Shuhei and Captain Kuchiki coming after you, be all means." Ren said. "We're just looking out for your safety."

Urahara eyed them. "Since when?"

"Since now." They chorused.

"That was just weird." Jinta commented from the corner.

Urahara nodded his agreement. "Alright, give me twenty minutes and don't break anything in the mean time."

'CRASH'

Ren grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Remind me to beat Urahara. Violently."

Ren laughed. "Oh come on, you look great."

Ami glared at her. "Says the girl in the black jeans and purple shirt."

Ren grinned. "I personally think the black skirt and boots are totally you." she dodged a smack. "At least the shirt is long sleeved!"

Ami glanced down at her black shirt. "Uh huh and the front is so low, my boobs could fall out if I turn the wrong way."

Ren patted Ami's head. Even in heels Ren was taller. "Just tell Captain Kuchiki and he'll handle Urahara. For now, own the fact that you look hot."

Ami laughed. "If I tell Byakuya, there won't be any Urahara left!" she glanced around. "This is the place."

Ren looked at the building. "Yeah, looks familiar." they heard yelling and banging inside. "Yeah, that's the place."

Before they could go to the door, it swung open and Karin came storming out.

"Karin!" Ami shouted.

Karin saw the two and smiled. "Hey you guys! I was just heading to meet Toshiro."

"We know," Ren said. "we came to," she exchanged a look with Ami. "warn you."

Karin frowned as the three started walking. "Warn me? About what?"

Ami sighed. "Toshiro is bringing Momo with him as a surprise so you two can meet."

"He's," Karin exhaled. "why?"

Ren shook her head. "We have no idea. But we knew you wouldn't want to be surprised with that so we came."

Karin smiled again, this time a bit tighter. "Thanks guys." she glanced ahead for a moment. "Will you two come with me? So I don't do anything stupid."

Ren snorted and Ami smacked her.

"It's more like Ren will do something stupid," Ami said. "but we'll come."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The three girls stood waiting at the soccer field for Toshiro and Momo, who would be arriving any moment.

"How has she been towards him?" Karin asked. "Since the war?"

Ami shifted and cleared her throat. "It wasn't easy at first. She took Aizen's sentencing hard, even though she claimed she was fine with it. We could all tell. Toshiro," she sighed. "he tried to help but she wouldn't let him. So he let her be. But," she exchanged a look with Ren.

"In the last few weeks," Ren took over. "they've been spending time together, rebuilding their friendship from the looks of things. I think that's what sparked this surprise meet idea."

Karin frowned as she stared at the far goal net. "Do I have anything to worry about?"

Ami shook her head. "Never Ami. Toshiro loves you, he would never hurt you."

Ren put an arm around Karin. "Cheer up, worst case, Ami and I kill Momo."

Ami dropped her chin to her chest. "Ren,"

"Ren? Ami? What are you doing here?"

Ren and Ami froze. Right, they'd forgotten they weren't actually supposed to be there.

"Warning Karin about this brilliant plan of yours so she wasn't surprised and filled with the desire to take out your pretty face with a soccer ball." Ren answered with a smile.

Ami nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.

Toshiro sighed. "I told you it would be fine."

Karin cocked a brow. "Fine? I think my boyfriend's coming to see me since we haven't had time together in almost a month and he brings another girl. You think that's fine?"

"Told ya so," Ami and Ren echoed each other.

"I can go back," Momo said from Toshiro's side.

Karin shook her head. "No, you're already here." she glared at Toshiro. "Beside, it's not you I'm mad at." she smiled at Momo. "so let's get to know each other."

Ami and Ren recognized the smile on Karin's face. They grinned. This was going to be good.

Ren took Karin's soccer ball, to be safe, and kicked it to Ami. "Let's play while they talk."

Ami cocked a brow. "I'm in a skirt, Ren."

Ren returned the raised brow. "So?"

Ami crossed her arms. "I'm not playing in a skirt."

Ren huffed. "God you are so stuck up."

Ami fumed. "Stuck up?"

Toshiro glared at them. "Take it somewhere else."

Karin watched the two walk away with a shake of her head. How the Seireitei ran smoothly with those two, she had no idea. She faced Momo and Toshiro again and exhaled. She could do this.

"Now that the insanity is gone," she held out her hand. "I'm Karin Kurosaki."

Momo smiled and shook her head. "Momo Hinamori. Toshiro's told me a lot about you."

Karin nodded. "Same." she gave Toshiro a look that clearly said, 'This was your idea, don't make me do all the work.'

Toshiro nodded. "Karin, I figured since Momo was in my life again that you two should meet and get to know each other."

"Of course but Toshiro," Karin frowned a bit. "I thought we were keeping the number of people who knew about us low."

"Oh I'd never rat you guys out," Momo said. "I couldn't hurt Shiro like that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ami and Ren saw Karin and Toshiro twitch at the same moment.

"She called Toshiro 'Shiro' again." Ren said.

Ami nodded. "That's one strike. Even we know only Karin can get away with that and only when it's them."

Ren rolled the ball under her foot. "Two more to go and hopefully Toshiro will see this was a horrible idea."

Ami crossed her arms. "Here's hoping."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Karin looked around. "So, do you play soccer?"

Momo shook her head. "No, I never had much time for it and it always kinda struck me as a kids game."

Karin noticed Toshiro had the same annoyed look to his face that she knew she did. Okay, that was two strikes before she requested that she never see Momo again.

"Kids game," Karin almost muttered. "right." she cleared her throat. "Do you know my brother?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah, he's great. In need of some more training but he's a lot of help."

Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand in order to hold her in place. Strike three.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ami grabbed Ren's arm as she watched Toshiro take Karin's hand. "I think we hit strike three."

Ren glanced at her watch. "Hmm, took longer then I thought." she kicked the soccer ball up into her hands. "Let's go back them. Momo won't take this quietly."

Ami shook her head. "Gods forbid Momo do something easily."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Toshiro looked between Karin and Momo. He couldn't, wouldn't, send Karin away while he talked to Momo but at the same time he didn't want to tell Momo it would be best for her to go home with Karin, Ami and Ren around.

"We got it, Toshiro," Ami said.

Ren smiled at Momo. "Momo, I think the three of us need to talk."

Momo looked confused. "But I'm talking with Shiro and Karin."

Ami held in her own wince. "Not anymore. Let's leave them alone and the three of us head back to the Soul Society."

Momo looked at Toshiro, obviously expecting him to say something but he'd turned his back to her so he was face to face with Karin. She watched as they looked at each other, speaking without any actual words.

"Fine," she said after a moment. "let's go."

Ren grinned. "Smart plan." she patted Toshiro on the back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ami snorted. "What does that leave out?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Toshiro sighed. "I'm sorry Karin, I shouldn't have brought her here."

Karin shook her head. "No, you wanted to bring two parts of your life together, there's nothing wrong with that. I just think that maybe Momo and I are too different to get along. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Never be sorry for who you are, Karin." Toshiro kissed her. "It's part of why I love you."

Karin smiled. "I love you too. Now," she tugged on his hands. "can we start enjoying our day together and should we be worried about leaving Momo alone with Ami and Ren?"

Toshiro laughed. "Yes we can and no, they won't do any lasting damage to her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? That turned out alright! Much better then I thought it would! *pauses* Not the best thing for the writer to say...hmm, oh well! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
